Come Back
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Draco felt the warmed imprint on the rumpled sheets next to him. He could practically see her there, still smell her and feel her. He felt the pillow, the faint remnants of tears. Hermione's pain.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own, _Come back to bed_**_ **John Mayer does. **_

_Come back_

_~_

_Still is the life_

_Of your room when you're not inside_

Draco felt the warmed imprint on the rumpled sheets next to him. He could practically see her there, still smell her and feel her. Feel her like the warm wind brushing across his cheek, across the shadowed portion of his neck to linger on his chest. Her finger tips searing into his skin, burning into his memory the touch of her lips, the taste of her skin. Salty ocean breezes and rolling green hills... She tasted like Mother Nature, like the caress of spring. He breathed in deeply. He would never forget that.  

He would never forget the look of her room, he thought as he glanced around.   
Of course, there were bookshelves, lining the wall left of him. The bed was pushed against the center wall, facing the door. He laughed when his eyes landed on her futon, filled with stuffed animals, but he quickly sobered when he remembered the emptiness. 

_And all of your things_

_Tell the sweetest storyline_

He set up, turning on the lamp next to him. His hand falling onto the red rose which Hermione had placed on the nightstand, for lack of better place, during their whirl of passion. It had been a remarkable night, dinner on the beach listening to the soft jazz whisper lullabies to late night visitors and the crashing of the waves. He could barely breathe when he remembered what had happened when he brought her home. One kiss, a single touch of her lips and he had lost it, pulled her to him and didn't let go. 

He pulled his eyes away from the rose, focusing them on the stuffed animals. But that only helped to deepen the wound, for he could pick out every one he had ever given her. Each one of the brought back moments even harder to bear. 

_Your tears on these sheets_

_And your footprints are down the hall_

Draco felt the pillow next to him, felt the damp spots of pain. Hermione's pain and these faint remnants of tears stained the white fabric. He had hurt her somehow, damn it. 

He could hear her down the hall, her footprints on the wooden floor. _What was she doing? _He wondered. _What did I do?_

_Tell me what I did_

_I can't find where the moment went wrong at all_

Draco slipped out of bed, searching the floor for his clothes. All the while trying to remember one way during the night he could have pushed her away from him. 

_You can be mad in the morning_

Draco pulled on his pants, wondering down the hall. Glancing in rooms to see if she had snuck in there, but she hadn't. 

_I'll take back what I said_

He would take back whatever he did, if she would just come back to him. If she would just not be mad. She could be mad later, tomorrow, in the morning. Just don't leave him tonight. 

_Just don't leave me alone here_

_It's__ cold, baby. _

Draco shivered as the cold air whisked in through the open windows and slithered down his bare back. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stumbled into the living room. 

He could see her brown head over the top of the couch and at that moment, he seemed to slip away. All through the years picking fights, torturing kids and back talking grownups seemed to just leave. The bully couldn't even face this woman.

_Come back to bed_

_What will this fix?_

_You know you're not a quick forgive_

He just wanted to go over there and whisper _come back to bed. But he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come and his feet just wouldn't move him forward. _

This wasn't helping the situation, he knew. If it was serious, he knew it would take time before she healed. But what had he done. Had he mumbled something subconsciously, without realizing? Had his actions hurt her, but even that thought baffled him. He hadn't hurt her. 

_And I won't sleep through this_

_I survive on the breath you're finished with_

He would never hurt her. He loved her. Loved her with every breath he took. 

He had thought about just returning to bed, snuggling up and going to sleep. But that was what the old Malfoy would have done. He couldn't do that. 

_You can be mad in the morning_

_I'll take back what I said_

_Just don't leave me alone here_

"Hermione," he stepped silently forward when he received no reply. "It's kind of cold out here. Do you want to come back to bed?" 

He saw the top of her head shake and he let out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes he asked, "Why?" 

He felt foolish. Why was he holding his breath? Why couldn't he breathe? What did her actions, her feelings have to make him feel this way? Why couldn't he just shrug and return home? Why? What had happened to him?

_It's__ cold, baby_

_Come back to bed_

_You can be mad in the morning_

Again no reply. He moved forward, rounding the couch. She was sitting in a childlike position, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her chin resting on her knee cap. Tearstains were visible in the moonlight. He kneeled in front of her. "Hermione?" 

_Or the afternoon instead_

_But don't leave me_

"Draco," she whispered, lifting her head. She stared into his eyes, they looked so worried and she nearly laughed. This was Malfoy. This was the boy who put gum in her hair. This was the boy who kicked her friends around. This was the boy who beat up three Gryffindors by himself. This was the most wanted boy in school. And he was hers. Almost. 

"Hermione, I didn't mean to do it." 

"You didn't do anything," she reassured.

_98 and 6 degrees of separation from you, baby_

_Come back to bed. _

"Draco, I love you." Hermione watched his eyes light up with joy, and he reached forward. She caught his hands before they could touch her. His smile faded at her fallen expression. 

"Isn't that a happy statement? Why do you still look like someone ran over your dog?" 

"This was supposed to be a no emotion, no involvement relationship. Actually, Draco, it started out as a bet… well, more like Ron's idea." 

Draco fell back on his haunches. "What?" 

"Well, you see, Ron wanted you hurt for hurting him in school. He thought this would be a perfect way to do it." 

"Stop. I don't need to hear anymore." Draco began to pull away. He began to become Malfoy again. Love was just a toy to her, he thought. She didn't care for him. 

"Wait, Draco. Please… just listen." 

_Don't hold your love over my head._

"I fell in love. I don't care about that anymore. I don't want to hurt you." She rose to her feet, touching his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" He took a step back walking toward her room, where he fetched him shirt. Returning to the living room, he watched her hug herself, silent tears tracing down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I love you too… but I can't do this right now." He opened her front door, cold nighttime air whipping past his face. 

"If you love me some much," she yelled. "Then why are you leaving me?" 

Draco glanced back, remembering the way she looked standing in the middle of the doorframe. Her oversized white t-shirt twisting around her knees because of the wind and her brown hair sliding across her tearstained face, he even remembered that her feet were covered in white socks. 

She looked so tiny as he drove away. 

_Don't hold your love over my head. _

**Note: okay, this song fic was going to end on a happy note, but it kind of progressed into this. But, this means there might be a sequel… who knows. It depends on you. Review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
